


Equivalent exchange

by trinity_of_trinities



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinity_of_trinities/pseuds/trinity_of_trinities
Summary: Just a new fgod au...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Equivalent exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello youngling

What is this place?

So calm

I'm warm?

What is warmth

What are you?

I am what you broke

Why did I break you?

I dare not say

Where are you?

He is with you

Who are you?

Yes who

I am the place surrounding you.

You may call me as the doodlesphere.

He who you asked of was your.

In fear of an unitended cruelty your tire him apart.

Now he is his own being.

Can I make us one again?

No!

A soul rejects housing which has its own will and harms it.

Perhaps...

I shall offer a deal.

A deal? A deal?

Yes,in exchange for your place here you 'two' shall aid me

How

You create and your soul he protects,

Now for names existance bringer,

Yes? 

You will be known as ink.

My guard,

Yes.

You will be known as calligraphy.

* * *

The skeleton left in the golden expanse of paper and old magic slowly nodded off the precipice of sleep pulling him and the entity he might yet call a brother from the conscious realm whilst safe within the Eldritch like like of the plane which will raise him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep well existance


End file.
